Who dies in beacon hills?
by scallisonlover
Summary: Does anyone ever truly die in beacon hills? How they could have brought allison back. I'm still dying on the inside from the effects of Insatiable.


**I. DO. NOT. OWN. TEEN WOLF** It's just I don't want Allison dead and this was one of the crazy ways I thought of bringing her back. I mean look at peter and Kate anything's possible so yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

A male hooded figure walked briskly through the halls of beacan hills hospital towards the morgue.

It was a few weeks after the nogitsune fiasco had ended. Also a full moon so crazy was bound to happen.

The figure continued to walk expertly through the hospital until finally he stood in front of the door, He took a deep breath before gingerly placing his hand on the door,twisted, and walked in quickly shutting the door behind him.

"A." He said to himself as he quickly looked at the names on some of the body chambers until finally his eyes landed on the name he was looking for.

"Allison Argent"

With out hesitation he threw the door open, pulled her box out,picked up her limp body up and placed her on a table. She looked deathly pale but thankfully her 'knife wound' had been stitched back together.

"Please, please let this work." He whispered to her body before his fangs elongated and he sunk his teeth into her arm letting his eyes seer red. After a minute he let go backed away slightly and stared at her chest waiting-hoping for her heart to start beating.

This had been their plan they had seen this coming so why was he so scared it wasn't going to work?

~Flashback~

_ Allison rushed into deaton's office hoping to catch him alone luckily he was by himself at the observation table looking through a book._

_ Allison opened her mouth to speak but deaton beat her. "You saw the message Lydia left you." It was more of a statement than a question but Allison responded anyway._

_ "Yeah but why? Why'd she leave it for me?"_

_ "Because she knows who's gonna die next." Deaton answered still not looking up from his book._

_ "What? So that means some one close to me is gonna die? Who her? Stiles?-" Alison began to list off members of the pack as deaton slowly lifted his head and gave Allison a look that made her stop. Allison drew her eyebrows together in confusion before Allison could see the slightest bit of sympathy cross deatons face before she understood._

_ "Me." _

_ Deaton nodded. Immediately tears leapt to Allison's eyes._

_ She hadn't gotten to do all lot of things she was secretly hoping for after the craziness calmed down. Get back together with scott, become seniors,finish her hunter training,go to a good college,get married hopefully to scott and maybe even have little werewolf and hunter babies running around._

_ Now she was hearing she wouldn't get any of that._

_ She wouldn't even get one last kiss from her true love before she died by some trickster spirits hand._

_ Just then scott crashed into the room._

_ "Hey deaton, Allison what's wrong?" Scott questioned as he quickly engulfed her in his arms and held her to his chest. Allison just began to cry even harder as she practically collapsed into his arms._

_ "Shh. It's okay. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna find Lydia. I promise. We're gonna save her and then we can plan our next move allison-"_

_ Allison shook her head furiously against scott's chest. "No, no it's not scott oh my god scott I-I'm gonna-" Allison couldn't even finish her sentence before she broke down into a new round of sobs._

_ Scott glanced at deaton with confusion and mouthed 'What?' at him only gaining a shake of the head and deaton walking out as a response._

_ After a few more minutes of crying Allison managed to pull her self together enough to stop crying and almost completely stop sniffling. Gently scott sat her in one of the visitor couches and sat beside her._

_ "What's wrong." Scott asked gently, afraid she was going to break down into sobs again._

_ Allison looked at him with tear glazed eyes "I'm gonna die."_

~Flashback end~

Of course scott being scott he wanted to see if there were any ways to save her. He wanted to hide her but deaton warned that would just put someone else in her place and there was no way Allison was gonna let that happen so they gave up much to scott's distaste.

But that's not the end of it.

~flashback~

_ Scott and Allison pulled up to the McCall residence. As scott pulled up his helmet he discreetly wiped away the tears he had let slip. He had to stay strong for Allison._

_ Once they got in scott's room they flopped on to his bed. Allison rolled on her side to look at scott not missing the tear stains on his cheeks._

_ "So.. what now?"_

_ Scott opened his mouth to respond before quickly closing his mouth. "I have no idea." He murmered looking over at her through the corner of his eyes._

_ Allison leaned in and attached their lips._

_ If they weren't gonna talk Allison wanted scott to be doing something else with his mouth._

_ Scott immediately responded. His hand reached up to cup Allison's cheek as his other hand sneaked around her waist and pulled her on top of him._

_ They both understood why they were doing this. They had been on that stupid break because they thought they had time. _

_ But now that it was official that Allison was going to die they needed to unleash their love for each other. They needed to show how much they cared for each other before it was too late. And the best way they could do that was through their bodies because there was no way to put there love and devotion to the other through pointless words._

_ So they worked together to lazily peel each other's clothes off layer by layer and finally when they were skin to skin they held hands with Allison legs loosely wrapped around scott's waist as he kissed where ever he could reach and thrusted with slow passion._

_ As they climbed closer to their climax scott's thrust increased but not enough to shake the bed but just enough to get them to the peak. As they were there scott never let go laying kisses all over her body and holding her hands as her body spasmed from the orgasm._

_ When she came down from her high scott crawled up her body and kissed her neck._

_ "I love you so so much Allison." Scott whispered sweetly as he continued to kiss her neck._

_ She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."_

_ Scott continued to kiss up and down her neck until he accidentally bit her skin own accident causing a little blood to spill. But it wasn't serious enough to change her. _

_ Scott stared at that spot on her neck until suddenly scott sprang off the bed._

_ The sudden feeling of scott's member leaving her body and scott's soft kisses seizing jostled Allison out of her half asleep haze._

_ "What?" Allison asked as she sat up_

_ Scott grinned as he continued to stare at her neck._

_ "If I bit you would you accept it? Would you accept the bite?" Scott questioned._

_ "Scott you and I both know I'll still die." Allison said as she reached out to pull scott back to bed._

_ He jerked his hand away._

_ "Answer the question Allison."_

_ Allison took a deep breath and stared into scott's eyes._

_ "I would in a heartbeat scott. You know that."_

_ "I have a plan then."_

_ once they finished getting dressed, after scott explained his plan to Allison, they rushed back to deatons office._

_ "DEATON!" Scott called as he practically dragged Allison to the back._

_ "Yes scott?"_

_ "I have a plan."_

_ "Sco-"_

_ "Just hear him out it's actually really amazing if we can pull it off." Allison interupted._

_ "Yeah, so like you said allison's supposed to die right? Well what if we just bring her back? I remember we found this page in the bestiary about this potion it makes you seem dead for weeks and then on a full moon it brings you back if there's a shock going through your system and we have all the ingredients. I understand the potions were probably taken without injury so what if I turned her. That way while she's in the knocked out state she heals. _

_ No more wound, no more dead Allison."_

_ ~Flashback~_

The male figure ripped his hood down to show a anxious scott McCall as he stared at the body of his true love.

"Come on Allison come back to me." Scott whispered

Suddenly Allison shot up straight howling her eyes the color of yellow before darkening to orange and then brightening to blood-red. Once she finished she fell back into scott's arms.

"It worked." Allison mumbled into scott's chest smiling before she passed out.

It had been a mess to explain how Allison had returned from the land of the dead but with the help of papa stilinski and mama McCall things got cleared up.

Chris was not happy to find out scott and deaton kept that they could save his daughter away from him, her being a were-wolf and alpha's mate didn't help matters either but chris knew were-wolves and allison and scott had already staked claim on each other. So at the end of the day chris was just glad he got to get his little girl back.

* * *

Love?Hate?Cheezy? What ever you feel tell me. I loved writing this and I would love to see your reviews so send me something. BYE


End file.
